Fairmount Prep
by Silver Moon Goddess1
Summary: You need to go to Fairmount, you future lies within Fairmount." So here I was standing outside my new school filled with new faces, why was it so important that I come here? What was Gran talking about? And what is so special about this school anyway?


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Southern Vampire Characters…sadly.**

Though this isn't my first fanfic, this is my first Southern Vampire fic so please truthfully let me know what you think. This is just the first little taste; the rest of our favorite characters will be joining us shortly. Also, though this is an Alternate Reality, this is definitely **not** an All Human fic.

**Fairmount Prep**

**Chapter One:**

Only the Beginning

It was sometime in mid July that the letter came. Formally addressed to "_The Guardians of Jason and Susanna Stackhouse_," it contained the information to a private school some two hundred miles away in a remote location in North East Louisiana. Seemingly too good to be true, the letter then went on to say that both Stackhouse children had been accepted with full scholarships, as well as room and board. All that was needed to attend Fairmount Preparatory School, was a signature from their guardians. Which is currently what the argument was about.

"Why can't we go? We haven't asked anything, anything of you. If wouldn't even cost you anything. Give me one good reason why we can't go." Susanna Stackhouse, or more affectionately known as Sookie, stared at Rich and Emily Bentley, hers and her brother's current foster parents.

"Because why would anyone want you?" Was the snide remark made by Emily as she twirled her over processed blonde hair. "You can't go without our permission and the state doesn't pay us unless you are living here, so why would we let you go?"

"But we got in. We should be able to go." Jason tried to apply logic to the two in front of him, but logic wouldn't work with two pathetic excuses of "parents."

"Shall I remind you that I can go down the state department's office tomorrow and have our case worker sign these permission forms." It was with this comment that finally spurred a response from Rich Bentley.

"You wouldn't dare. And whose to say we will even let you out of the house, in fact your grounded for a month. You won't be able to leave this house until the summer is over, not for anything, either of you!"

"But…."

"No buts, you tramp. Want me to get out the belt?" Sookie visibly trembled at the mention of Rich's belt, she had a permanent scar on her back in the shape of his Texas Longhorns buckle. "Off to bed, now!" As the two began to walk away, Rich grabbed Sookie's arm, painfully twisted it. "I will see you later missy, obviously last weeks lesson wasn't learned."

A tear rolled down her face as she realized her fate for the night. As Sookie was leaving Rich stared at her, licking his lips thinking about tonight.

It had been two weeks, neither Jason nor Sookie had been allowed to leave the house, but Rich had no problem visiting Sookie's room each night. Jason would stay awake hearing her cries each night, but was hopeless to do anything. So the following day when Rich was at work and Emily was passed out drunk on the couch, Jason snuck out into town. With him he had the acceptance letter that he had swiped from a locked drawer in Rich's office. Jason rode his bike as hard and as fast as he could to make in into town and back as fast as he could. The sight of the Social Services office made him smile and pedal faster; he had to do this to save Sookie and himself. Jane Ernes, their caseworker for the last eight-year, was within his sight and only a few paces away.

"Jason, what is it?"

Sookie P.O.V

I heard his footsteps before he appeared at the door. Enraged and nearly snarling, Rich looked at me as if he wanted to kill me. I quickly scooted into the corner of my room, backing as far away from his as I could get.

"Where is he?"

"Who?" This only seemed to enrage Rich more.

"Your worthless brother. He isn't home, I told you two that neither one of you were allowed to leave this house under any circumstances! Answer me!"

"I don't know. I honestly don't. I've been in my room all day, last night, I still hurt from last night so I didn't want to move much today."

"Oh, I'm sorry you still hurt from last night? Come here and I'll make it all better." I wasn't taking a step closer to him, who was he kidding. "I said **come here**." I stepped closer to him, but before I could get far he grabbed my wrist, yanking it to him, successfully dislocating it, again. He ran his hand through my hair and buried his face into it, inhaling its scent. He threw me onto the bed and tore off my clothing. I just wished I were anywhere but here. I wished my knight in shining armor would come rescue me from this world, anywhere but here would be better.

It was at that moment I heard him, "_**I'm coming for you, I will save you.**__"_ I wasn't sure where it had come from, I blacked out as soon as Rich entered me.

Jason P.O.V

I spent a month trying to forget that night. I hadn't gotten back in time and Sookie was forced to pay for it. After explaining everything to Jane, she and I rushed to the house with cops, only to find Rich raping my blacked out sister. Rich and Emily were carted off to go to jail and Sookie was rushed to the hospital. Her injuries weren't fatal or critical, but she still hadn't woken up. The doctors speculated that she had gone into a form of shock and she would wake up once her body and mind recuperated, that is, if she woke up at all. It had been a month since we brought her in. Four weeks since I heard her nag me about something. Thirty-one days since I saw her blue eyes. If Sookie didn't wake up I don't know what I would do with myself.

Considering she had been in a coma for the last month, Sookie looked incredible. Her hair seemed to have lengthened and gotten lighter, but then again I never usually pay attention to her hair to know how long or blonde it is, but her skin was flawless. The worst part was that she looked like she was sleeping peacefully, not that she was in a coma.

"You have to wake up sis, you just had to. You're all I have left, please."

Sookie P.O.V

I was floating. Floating amongst the sunshine filled clouds. There was no pain here. There was no doubt here. No Fear. No Worry. No Rich, but there was also no Jason. I knew I had to leave here and soon, but I couldn't collect the energy to make myself stand up and leave.

"Susana Stackhouse, what are you doing here sitting down and having your own personal pity party?" I quickly turned around, shocked to see Gran walking in my direction.

"How? How are you here? Jason and I buried you three years ago?"

"Call this the in between, that and a few people upstairs wanted you to hear a few things from me."

"Gran what are you talking about?" Gran just looked at me, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Hush up Girl and let me talk, we don't have much time. Know this, the world has big plans for you. I have seen your future and it is happy and wonderful, but you must understand something. The road before you is hard and trying, but you must be gallant and persevere. You need to go to Fairmount, you future lies within Fairmount. The friends you meet there will be help you through the inevitable changes your life will be going through, but heed my warning. Not everyone there is trustworthy. Watch your back and look out for your brother. That is all the time I have for, I love you, but now you must wake up. Jason is worried sick about you."

"But Gran, I…"

**Jason P.O.V.**

Did her eye just twitch? Did it…did, "Oh God, Sookie, are you awake?"

"Sheesh, Jas, not so loud would you I passed out, give a girl some room to breathe. It's not like I've never passed out before."

"Passed out, Sook, you were in a coma for a month, that's a bit more than just passing out." Did she really think she just passed out? Does she not remember what happened?

"What? I was in a what for how long?"

"A coma for a month, sis. Do you remember what happened?" Sookie looked deep in thought, carefully trying to piece her words together.

"Rich came in my room, screaming that you weren't home, he…. you know…and then I had a weird dream and Jas…we **need** to go to Fairmount, please we need to."

"Are you sure? I mean you feeling ok?"

"Jason, we need to go, trust me. It was my dream, I saw Gran…she told us, she told us that we need to go and as crazy as this sounds I believe her. I know she was there talking to me."

"Maybe you hit your head when you blacked out."

"Jason Stackhouse, I was on a bed I did not hit my head and I am not talking crazy. We are going to that school, do you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah I hear you. We will go to Fairmount, now rest while I go get the doctor.

Sookie P.O.V

A few weeks later Jason and I packed all of our belongings, which wasn't much anyway, into the back of his beat up truck he had. As soon as Jason turned 17 he got his license and our caseworker managed to help us get this truck before we left for school. So here we were driving the four hours to school, two miss fit orphans, who had definitely seen more than they should have at their age. Given all the school changes Jason was 18 and still a senior, but apparently the school was it's own University as well, so he was just going to continue on once he finished his high school credits. I lucked out a bit and was of sophomore standing, but then again I turned 16 in a few weeks.

We had been driving for what seemed like forever when we finally reached a large iron gate, a large signed embezzled (my word of the day) with

Fairmount Preparatory School

Did you guys like it? I know not much happened in this chapter but this is just the first little taste. Please review and honestly tell me what you think.

Thank you!!


End file.
